The coupling of computer technology and sewing machines allows ordinary consumers to produce complex embroidery at home that was once only available from commercial sewing machines. This marriage of sewing and computers created a dedicated following centered around home embroidery. Ordinary consumers can now buy or download digitized designs that only professionals were once able to produce.
While the industrial sewing equipment simultaneously utilizes multiple needles and threads, the new computerized home sewing machines remain restricted to a single needle using just one strand of thread at any one time. To make multi-colored embroidery, an ordinary consumer must sew with one color of thread, clip that thread, and then use the next color of thread, repeating this process until finished. Switching threads involves handling, arranging and organizing multiple spools of thread.
The tradition of the sewing circle embraces these new computer-enhanced sewing machines. The participants of the new sewing circles now bring their modern, computer-equipped embroidery machines along with multiple spools of thread. At the sewing circle, the participants must deal with the same issues of changing threads but must also deal with transporting and keeping their finely colored threads organized.
A multiple thread dispenser would help the ordinary consumer efficiently deal with switching from thread to thread while sewing complex embroidery patterns. Also, it would be helpful to the ordinary consumer if the thread organizing and dispensing device performed the task of conveniently transporting the spools of thread.